Interruptions
by Jaquelyn Carmell
Summary: Oneshot. Can't a teen genius find a bit of peace and quiet around here!


_It took only a moment of his fingertips dancing over the skin of her navel before she breathed a moan. A forbidden sound from deep within her, as quiet as a whisper as she tried to hide how he affects her. She arched her slender mocha skin closer as his lips marked her with an intense passion. His eyes lolled up to take a devilish look at her, her eyes tightly shut, biting hard on her lower lip to disallow him the pleasure of hearing this weakness. His mouth curled into a smile, fiendish and haunting in the low light of the evening. Like a panther stalking its prey his lips placed a trail of equally hot kisses up her ribcage, between her breasts to rest on her neck, that vampire like smile pausing to enjoy the irony. As soon as his lips caressed the sensitive skin of her neck that pleading moan spilled from her lips again, louder now as she moaned his name._

A knock on the door shattered this elaborate imagery.

Quickly wide eyes matched a hasty retreat of Artemis's hands from his lower regions as he was interrupted. He muttered a fumbling 'um' as he buttoned his suit trousers leaping from the bed. He realised how unforgiving these trousers were hardly making it difficult to see what he was up to in his bedroom. He was hardly plotting.

"Yes?" His voice slightly shaken, a hand rippled through his raven black hair as he sat in his desk chair to hide the evidence.

The door opened swiftly without a squeak, thank god this household knocks.

The mellow light from the hallway filled the room with a glow but was quickly blocked by the hulky man standing statue like in the doorway. Quickly Artemis opened an essay he had been writing earlier that day and snapped at his bodyguard,

"I haven't got all day Butler, what is it?" More impatient that he should have been, being a child genius he really should have planned for this kind of situation.

"Dinner will be served in 20 minutes." Artemis's brow crinkled, his eyebrows sunken and angry, interrupted for that. He quickly dismissed his manservant ad closed his eyes restfully. His head fell back against the headrest of his chair, plush black leather. He tried to think back, imagine the moans falling from her soft cherubic lips. Slumping in the chair his hands snuck back to his crotch, slowly unbuttoning his flies.

_Her small frame was balanced perfectly on his lap, both small child size hands either side of his head cradling his cheeks. One kiss, two and three as she delved in against his lips. Her tongue entwined with his for a moment or two, releasing as she tugged at his bottom lip. They parted for a moment and she muttered his name in a low husky voice before letting their mouths meet once again. Her right hand released his cheek, he almost missed the heat before he felt it again, sinking down his chest like melted butter on toast getting ever closer to his manhood. Artemis's hands find themselves gripping her niche waist as hers found the flesh of his erect peni-_

"Incoming Video Call."

"Fuck!" Artemis croaked slipping his hands from underneath his trousers and again buttoning them up. His hands reached his face, slipping down trying to erase the thoughts in his head and calming his heartbeat.

"Incoming Video Call," his computer chirped again alerting him.

"Yeah okay okay," he hushed as if to a baby as he found the mouse and clicked accept on the invitation on his screen before he was buzzed again. It took less than a second for him to have wished he had clicked deny. Pretended he was busy, or sick or _something_. In the next moments after clicking that accept button a certain elf's face appeared in front of him as if speaking face to face.

"Holly," it took all the air in his lungs to say it, a breathy word that brought back his daydream to in front of his eyes as he blinked. Oh how he was throbbing, now was not the best of times to be saying a casual hello to Holly.

"You okay Artemis?" she asked concerned, tucking her auburn hair behind her pointed ears.

"Yeah," he accompanied with a small chuckle, "just ran for the call, was down the hall with the twins." He shuffled in his chair to displace the buzzing he felt.

"Well I can't talk long, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come down below for a stay... there's this LEP bash and I really don't want to go alone... and considering all you've done for them you might as well get your own acorns-"

"Yeah sure, email me the details... I think Beckett has just broken something." Midway through her confused and quick goodbye he terminated the link. He'd apologise later.

For now he slumped again, allowing his posture to slip. He drifted back into the vivid dream he was having, as his hand reached back down the moans in his head came back as quickly as a dog playing fetch. He felt almost guilty for imagining her in such a comprising position, but she would never know what he does in his free time, never know what pleases him so...

_"Artemis" She breathed heavily as she sinks down onto him, his own mouth covered hers feeling the vibrations of her moans between them. Heavily breathing she released him only to come down over him seconds later._

_"You're all I've ever wanted Artemis" She panted in his ear as he involuntarily bucked into her hips, "oh Artemis!"_

"Artemis! Dinner!" the shout came from down the hallway, his mother. He scurried to make himself look acceptable, releasing the thoughts in his head like helium balloons in the breeze.

_Maybe later._


End file.
